The Spirit of Laughter
by oO Lady Luna Oo
Summary: Luna Rire is a supernatural being much like the Guardians. Unlike the others however, she's a laughing lunatic. Well.. Not really. But she can laugh like one though. This story involves singing, baking, a bit of dancing, lots of fun and hey! Kidnapping! xD BunnyxOC and JackxOC Rated T for swearing. OwO With my co-author, Takumisa. Wait- what does Pitch have to do with this?
1. PROLOGUE

_***PROLOGUE***_

Kandies Silvermoon was a normal teenager at the age of 16. She had a 21 year old brother and a 7 year old sister. She lived happily with her siblings in Australia. They had a small but comfy house just by a park somewhere in a city. She loved to sing, draw, and most importantly, make people laugh. She loved chocolates, cats, music and somehow, blood and knives. But of course no one knew that. She had many friends in school. People seemed to love her for her childish and cheerful acts. She always smiled and laughed away her problems. But deep down, she hid her darkness inside her heart. All the sorrow and hatred. She kept all that locked away. No one knew. Except the wisest man we call; Man in Moon.


	2. Face-planting

**A/N: Hello, lovely readers! Happy to see you reading my story. Anyways, I shall not keep you waiting! Here you are! :D ENJOY. C: (Oh btw..I might take a while sometimes to update cuz I'm trying to make chapters longer for you guys.)  
I do not own RotG.  
**_Italics: _PAST.

**~SPIRIT OF LAUGHTER~  
Luna's POV...**

_Brightness. That was the first thing I saw when I woke up. I adjusted my eyes, the brightness fading away. Weird. I guess it was just my eyesight. It was actually pretty dim. I looked at my surroundings to find out that I was in a park. It was clearly not a forest because I could see dim city lights surrounding the trees. I guess it was spring, because the flowers looked like it starting to bloom. The trees were growing leaves. I stood up and looked at my clothing. I had a loose long sleeved black shirt that covered up to my arms, but it was slightly showing my collar bone and my shoulders. It was pretty comfy actually. I had purple fingerless fishnet gloves worn by my hands. For the bottom part, I had grey short shorts that reached my upper thigh. Hehe. Short shorts... Pretty aerodynamic for me. I was bear-footed. I had slightly tan skin but still looked pale in the moonlight..Which reminded me.. I looked up the clear night sky and stared at the beautiful moon._

"You brought me here, right?" I asked it, not expecting a response. Moments later I heard a soft voice..

"Your name is Luna Rire. Spirit of laughter." It said.

"Moon Laughter... Okay...?" I replied, raising a brow, confused at my sudden knowledge of another language.

I started walking towards a lake when something fluffy brushed against the back of my foot. I turned my head around to see what it was... And guess what? It was my tail. Yup. I had a tail! I giggled and ran towards the lake to look at my features. I had straight shoulder length hair with a shade of bahoma blue; color of the night sky. I had bangs that reached the bridge of my nose and it almost covered my right eye. _**(lol, That rhymed xD)**__ On top of my head were... Whoa. Cat ears! I love cat ears! My eyes were neon blue with a hint of violet. I stood up straight and started to stroll around the park, my tail brushing flowers as I walked by. I started to think like a cat. I mean... Morph into one. Like it was an.. instinct.. Suddenly, I felt myself shrinking.. I looked at my paws and- wait.. PAWS?! Gah! I looked at my body, which was growing fur. Then it clicked. I WAS morphing into a cat! Whoa! When my transformation was complete, I trotted up to a tree and climbed it, only to find out someone was already there. He gave of a cold aura.. Hmm... He had snow white hair, freezing blue eyes and a REALLY pale skin complexion. He wore a blue hoodie with frosts on it. His brown pants was tattered and reached until above his ankles. He had a shepherd's staff beside him as if he was afraid of losing it. _

"_Hey kitty. Wanna join me?" He asked me softly as he reached out for my dark blue paw._

_"Nya." I replied and laid down beside him and purred. He chuckled and petted my head._

_"You're a stray?" He asked me. I didn't know what he meant but I knew the answer; yes. So I nodded._

_"You seem lonely.." He told me as I rubbed my head against his leg, staring into space. I stayed silent and purred. He chuckled._

_"I'm Jack by the way.." He told me and reached for my paw and shook it._

_"Meow." I said._

_Suddenly, Jack's eyes widened. He beamed at me before picking him up. I looked down and tried to scratch his hand._

_"Hey, relax. It's okay. I know a place where you can stay! And I just want you to meet someone.." My eyes widened and without further ado, Jack held me close and zoomed of._

_"Mmmmmeeeeeeeeeeeoooooooooooowwwwwww!" I screeched as the wind blew my face. Jack laughed and went faster. This time, I closed my eyes and mouth tightly until he slowed down. I couldn't help but shiver in the sudden cold atmosphere. I opened my eyes to see that we were landing in a big factory-like building on a moun..tain? Uhh.. HE WAS **THAT** FAST? I looked around to see snow EVERYWHERE._

_"Kitty, welcome to the North Pole." Jack smirked. My eyes widened at shock and disbelief. Good thing Jack couldn't see my face yet.._

_"Hey North! I brought someone with me!" Jack screamed when we got in. I looked all around to admire the beautiful structures. There were even yetis and little cute elves! I squirmed in Jack's arms and he let go. I trotted to a HUGE globe with tiny lights glowing on them._

_"Vho iz it, Jack?" A loud, thick Russian accent voice boomed. A door behind us opened and a man wearing a red sweater and brown pants stepped out. I guess he was North. He walked to Jack, who was grinning. Madly. North raised a brow. Jack pointed at me._

_"I found her in a park in Australia." Jack explained._

_"Australia? Vhat vere you doing there?" North asked. Jack shrugged._

_"Chillin'." Jack smiled mischievously._

_North asked no more when a huge hole appeared from the floor.. WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING? And from the floor emerged a giant, gray... Kangaroo? Whatever it was, it had icicles stuck to it's fur. I stared at it as it yelled; "FROST!" Oh. This should be good. Jack laughed and flew himself to the roof. North rolled his eyes at both of them as I snuck in a corner and transformed myself into my human-ish form. This time, I thought of paws instead of feet and hands. And they turned into paws! As they were "distracted", I smirked and climbed to the roof where Jack was laughing. I went behind him..  
_  
_"Come on Bunny! It was just for fun!" Jack said, tears coming out of his eyes. The Kanga-.. Bunny saw me but stayed quiet.. I winked at him and he smirked. North went back in his room, mumbling something about not destroying his workshop, completely forgetting about me._

_"Fun?! You've placed SNOW in 'alf of me Warren!" Bunny –I suppose that's what he is called- replied in mock anger. Oh. He has an Aussie accent. Interesting. "An' at least I'm not gonn' be toppled on!"_

_At that, Jack stopped laughing._

_"Wha-" I suddenly launched myself at him, catching him off guard and face-planted HARD on the floor. Bunny laughed so hard, there were tears forming in the corner of his eyes. I smiled in triumph as I got up. Jack moaned in pain as he tried to get up. I helped him up while giggling, my tail swaying in delight._

_"I MAY have over-done it?" I asked, looking at his now purple bruised face. Bunny calmed down a bit._

_"Mmhhmpph.." Jack replied. I suddenly brought my paw to the side of his face, completely healing his bruises and took away the pain. I looked at my paw which healed him seconds ago, I gaped at it._

_"Who are you and how did you do that?" Jack questioned._

_"I-I don't... know." I told him. Shaking my head and closed my mouth, I introduced myself._

_"I'm Luna Rire. Spirit of Laughter. At least that's what I know." I mumbled the last part._

_"But 'ow did ye get in 'ere?" Bunny asked. I stabbed a thumb towards Jack._

_"What- Me?! How the-" Jack looked around, hoping to find the dark blue cat he once found in the park._

_"Funny thing Jack," I said, turning back into a cat._

_"I'm what you're looking for." I continued, now in my cat form._

_Both of them gaped at me. I rolled my cat eyes and ran for North's door, which was slightly open. I creeped in and morphed back into human form. I walked right behind him and said;_

_"HHHIIIIIII!"_

_**A/N: Oooohhhh! Cliffy! xD Or at least it's what I think... :P  
I may update next week or in the next days.. I'm REALLY trying to make this long. Hope you guys like it!  
Review pls? *Pouts*  
~MissPrincess Luna**_


	3. Blushies (EDITTED!)

**A/N: Hey my lovely, awesome readers! Since I love you so much, Here my shout-outs and thanks;  
thestargazer7, Takumisa777, FrozenGamer27 ( WHY IS THERE SO MANY 7's?! O..o xD), Frost (guest user), Piplup13(Cute name! :DD) and sandersonlover21. Thanks so MUCH for reviews! Because of that, here! A long chapter! **

**~Spirit of Laughter~**

**Where we left off: **_Both of them gaped at me. I rolled my cat eyes and ran for North's door, which was slightly open. I creeped in and morphed back into human form. I walked right behind him and said;_

"HHHIIIIIII!"

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"HHHIIIIIII!"

"Vah! KORMY PIROG!" (**Poop tart xD)** He exclaimed as he fell from his chair backwards, spilling the ice he was sculpting. I laughed so hard I slipped from the ice and face-planted on the floor. With ice. In my _NOSE._ How did it get in? I will never know.

"Gaahhhahahahahaaa!" I half screamed, half laugh. You can't blame me. I was _trying_ to get _ICE _out of my nose! North turned and saw me and laughed at my situation.. Karma is a twat.

"That's vhat you get! Ha!" North said, his eyes popping from laughter. My cheeks glowing red from giggles.

Jack and Bunnymund then entered the room and saw all of the commotion and began laughing as hard as me and North. "Sh-She sure i-is the-the s-spirit of-of laught-ter!" Jack managed to say between his laughing fits, Bunny barely able to nod in agreement.

When we -FINALLY- calmed down, North looked at me and asked;

"Vho are you and how did you get here?" I giggled.

"Luna Rire, spirit of laughter. At your service! Oh.. And Jack brought me here." I smirked.

"Vhat?! How? He brought a cat!" He replied in his thick accent.

"_She _was the cat." Jack interrupted, Bunny nodding.

"Mind telling us 'ow?" Bunny asked Jack.

"I'll do it.." I said, saving Jack.

**oO Five Minutes latuur Oo**

"Sooo... You just woke up.. You remember nothing. You climbed a tree and met me. I took you here and now..?"

"You don' know what to do?" Bunny continued Jack's sentence.

I nodded.

"Vell, Luna, welcome to my workshop!" North bellowed, giving me a bone-crushing hug.

"Thks... N-North!" I said, unable to breath.

"Uhh.. North.. I think y-you should..uh.. Let go.." Jack interrupted, saving me.

North released me and told us to leave his room so he can clean up the mess and work. We mumbled our agreements and left. Bunny suggested we hang by the fireplace. So we did.

"So.. er... Luna. You 'ave any other abilities you know you can do?" Bunny hesitantly asked, leaning on the wall beside the fireplace.

"Well... Nope." I replied, popping the 'p'.

"Do you plan on.. Well.. Staying here? Uh.. I mean.. You can... If you want to.." Jack shifted uncomfortably. I felt my eyes widened at his suggestion.

"Of course I want too! I just-.." I sighed. I didn't know what to do. I'm new to everything here. I just woke up! Everything happened so _fast_. I don't regret anything that happened but.. This is so _confusing_ AND frustrating! I just-

"Luna? You alright there?" Bunny interrupted my thoughts, looking concerned.

"Thanks Bunny.." I mumbled.

"Well, I best be goin' now. I need to clean me Warren." Bunny said, tapping his paw on the ground twice, a huge hole appeared like earlier.

"Wait!" I suddenly screamed, looking at Jack, who was now chasing elves.

Bunny looked at me, concern filling his eyes.

"C-can I c-come..? I mean..May be I-I can help..." I stuttered, looking at the ground. Bunny chucked.

"'Course you can! C'mon." Bunny motioned me to follow him..

I looked down at the hole.

"Sheila's first." Bunny smirked. I rolled my eyes and jumped right in, formed myself into a cat and ran. Bunny jumped over me. He looked behind to see me glaring at him so I sped up to him. I hissed as he chuckled.

We finally got out of the hole, which lead to his "warren", I turned human again. I took a mental note to always visit this place.. It's beautiful! Even if it's covered in snow! I walked up to a door and opened it. No lights opened. Just the moonlight, since it was night time. I looked at Bunny who was already cleaning. As dark as it was, I still had enough light to see that there were dust on the parts of furniture.

"Boys." I sighed. Thanks to Jack, Bunny's place was a _mess_. But while I was helping him clean up, I figured I could also do the dust.

Using my lion-like tail, I brushed it across the surfaces. Back and forth, back and forth, while my hands were tidying up some scattered stuff. Off in the distance, I could still hear Bunny mumbling to himself about how he was going to "kill that walking freezer". I giggled but stopped abruptly when I saw something glistening in the limited light. It appeared to be spilled over. Confetti maybe? I didn't know, but I didn't really question it.

Examining the spilled over egg-case, I bent down to start sweeping the remains with my hand, only to end up touching something... Soft. And furry... A paw.

I immediately looked up and came face-to-face with Bunny. Or rather, nose-to-nose. We looked at each other's eyes. His emerald green boring into mine..

I blushed deep red and stumbled back, my cat ears flattened on the back of my head, while Bunny looked away, ears bent back... It looked cute on him..

Wait.. FORGET THAT LAST PART. YOU DID NOT JUST READ THAT. YOU DIDNT SEE ANYTHING. NOPE. NO.

"I'll just-..Uhhh... Clean t-the... Snow –erm.. outside..." Bunny suddenly said, breaking the awkward silence.

"Yeah.. Sure.. I-I'll j-just... Yeah." I mumbled back, standing up as I watched him walk outside.

**Bunnymund's POV**

I watched the sheila clean with 'er tail, swishing it back and forth while 'er hands picked up some art stuff.

I looked at me own pile of rubbish, mumbling to meself about how I'd kill that walking freezer. I 'eard Luna giggle at that I smirked but somethin' caught my eye.. It looked like it was glistening.. Maybe it was confetti? I didn' know. I walked closer to it and saw somethin' like a spilled over egg-case, which it appeared to be.

I reached out for it to clean up the mess, only to find an 'and on me paw. I looked up to find myself staring at a pair of neon blue with a hint of violet eyes, our nose touching. Luna stumbled back, her face turning red, ears flattened while I looked away, flattening my ears against the back of me head. I felt my face heat up at our touch, but I 'ope she couldn't see me blush..

"I'll just-..Uhhh... Clean t-the... Snow –erm.. outside..." I said, breakin' the awkward silence and stood up.

"Yeah.. Sure.. I-I'll j-just... Yeah." I heard 'er mumble as I walked out.

I just stood there. Outside the door. I remembered her neon blue eyes. They were unique and distractin'. She looked cute when she blushed too...

Wait.. Y-YOU DID NOT READ THAT! FORGET THAT LAST PART. NOPE. NOPE. YOU DIDN'T SEE ANYTHIN' 'ERE!

I shook my head, clearing my thoughts. I grabbed a shovel near by and started cleanin' Frostbite's mess...

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed that! It's 8:15 friggin' AM right now. YOU HAD BETTER ENJOYED IT. Lol JK xD  
Special thanks to: SickHappiness and Takumisa777! You helped me alot! Thanks! :DD  
If you have any ideas or suggestions PLEASE don't hesitate to tell me.. I have a minor writer's block here! T^T  
Review please? *pouts***

~MissPrincess Luna

**  
**


	4. We went to Italy!

**A/N: Hello my lovely readers! Here's le 3****rd**** chappie! I'm sorry it's a bit late.. My evil sister kidnapped my laptop! D: Hope ya enjoooyy! :DD (And oh.. WE HAVE A GUEST.. AS IN.. A CHARACTER IN ANOTHER STORY! GUESS WHO'S IT IS! C; BTW.. Here, have some chocolate, my lovely peeps! :D)  
To the guest user named "Your OC" : I will not tolerate with your kind of review/attitude here in my story if you are rude. If you're not thinking clearly, I chose her name for a **_**reason**_**.  
I DOEZ NOT OWN ROTG. Derp. **

**~Spirit of Laughter~  
3rd person PoV**

**ooO 5 MONTHS LATER Ooo**

**::North's Workshop::**

Jack got bored of chasing and freezing elves all day so he decided to find Luna. After all, she was the spirit of Laughter, he was Fun. They were the perfect pair. He smiled mischievously at the thought of him and his best friend frolicking about, messing with people. He went in North's office and grabbed a teleporter.

"Hey North!"

"VHAT?!" His Russian accent boomed.

"Mind if I borrow this?" Jack asked. North turned his head towards him, seeing the small globe in Jack's hand.

"Sure. Yes, yes.. Vhatever.." He mumbled back, concentrating on sculpting his ice.

When Jack got out, he immediately shook the teleporter and whispered; "The Warren."

**::At Bunnymund's Warren::**

Luna lay face-down on a tree near the purple lake in Bunny's Warren, completely bored. Her tail swishing back and forth. No one was particularly sad or depressed this day so she had nothing to do. Bunny was somewhere nearby, painting his eggs.

"UHG. BUUNNNNYYYYYYYYY..." She groaned, breaking the silence. She hung herself upside-down from the tree, her night blue hair swaying softly.

"Nope." He immediately replied, not even looking up from his artwork.

Just then, a huge portal appeared, with Jack emerging.

"HEY KAAAAANGGAAROOOOOOO~!" Jack called not far away from them. Bunny's ears perked up as he stood, carefully putting down his 'googlies'.

"Wha' now, Frostbite?" He answered in his strong Aussie accent, obviously annoyed.

"Geez. Calm down. I just wanted to hang out with Luna." Jack replied casually, leaning on his staff. Bunny suddenly felt a pang of jealousy. Whoa.. Where did that come from? He brushed it off and was about to protest. But Luna beat him to it.

"Really?! Where will we go?!" Luna exclaimed happily, jumping down the tree and landing on all fours.

"I don't know... You decide." Jack replied.

This made Luna thought for awhile. There was _one_ place she wanted to go with her best friend..

"Italy!" She beamed. And since they found out this past few weeks, Luna could transform into any cat-related animal. So this time, she morphed into a cheetah and growled in excitement. Bunny shook his head, smiling at her eagerness as he sat back down to continue painting. Jack smirked.

"Alrighty then!" Jack said and headed for one of Bunny's tunnels which lead to Italy.

Excitedly, Luna followed Jack into the tunnel.

"You wanna race?" Bunny heard Jack ask Luna, in which, she roared in return.

"3..2..1... GO!" And he heard them speed off. Cheetah VS. Jack Frost and his wind.

They both saw light up ahead so they went faster..

And the winner was..

..

..

..

No one. It was a tie.

"Awwh!" Jack groaned, looking at Luna expectantly.

"Nope. I am _SO_ not having a rematch." She said, turning back into human form. Jack pouted.

Luna ignored him and looked around. Bunny's tunnel lead directly to the Leaning Tower of Pisa. Luna smirked, climbing towers was her second favorite hobbit. Without warning, she changed her hands and feet into paws and shot up the tower. Climbing at an incredible speed.

"Hey! No fair!" Jack screamed at his cheating friend. Shooting upwards to her. Luna only chuckled, almost at the top.

"Wow.." Luna breathed when they reached the top. They sat down and admired the place.

The sunset made the city even more beautiful. The buildings looked gold from the sun's light. The sky was a light shade of purple and pink. The sun was deep red and was half way down. The structures of the buildings were just breath-taking.

"Oh. Hey guys. Whaddya doin' here?" They both turned around to the voice and smiled on who it was.

"Ahh, the famous Joy Amour. Guardian of Looovvee~!" Jack smirked. Joy turned at him and stuck her tongue out. Luna rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"Jack got bored and wanted to go somewhere. I figured Italy was the right place." Luna explained, smiling.

"Explains.. Hey, why don't we get some pizza? I just got from Paris to Rome and I've finished my job here.. I am _starving_." Joy complained. Sure enough, her stomach grumbled in agreement. Jack and Luna both giggled before agreeing.

"So.. Where can we find a pizza parlour?" Jack asked, the three of them searching the streets.

"Oh! There! That's my absolute _favorite._" Joy pointed at a small building, obviously craving.

There were not so many people in the shop. Fortunately, the waitress was a believer of Joy. They were actually friends. They made their order and waited.

Moments later, their awaited pizza came. They couldn't just eat there 'cause people might think the shop is 'haunted' so they went back to the leaning tower and ate there.

**oO Ten minutes later... Oo**

"Ahhh.. I haven't had a good meal like that before." Luna sighed contentedly while stretching.

"Well, you're lucky I was here." Joy said as-a-matter-of-factly, smirking.

"Yeah right" Jack scoffed, teasingly.

Joy then playfully punched him on his shoulder.

"Ow!"

She grinned and rolled her eyes as Luna laughed.

"At least I don't have a smudge on my face." Joy retorted. Luna laughed harder.

Jack looked extremely confused. He touched his right cheek. Looking at his hand, he saw some pizza sauce and some cheese on it. The girls laughed even harder, tears forming in their eyes. Jack only made his appearance worse by touching the side of his face. He now looked like a little boy who just puked from riding a merry-go-round. He glared at them.

"At least I don't have to be a cupid." Jack said and Joy glared at him.

"It's not my fault that I was born to be the daughter of Cupid!" Joy replied, angrily.

"_Oh come ON. Not again!"_ Luna whined in her head, rolling her eyes.

"And you blame Man in Moon that?!" Jack raised a brow.

"I do not!" Joy said, cracking her knuckles. Jack paled while looking at her cautiously, knowing what will happen if he angered her more.

"Whoa, Joy, calm down." Jack said, backing away from her.

"I won't." Joy hissed.

"Look, I'm sorry! I didn't mea-."

"Too late for that."

But before Joy could attack, Luna snapped her fingers. And we all know what happens when she does that... We laugh. _Uncontrollably_.

Joy and Jack started laughing while rolling on the floor, clutching their stomach.

"O-okay, L-Luna –hahahaha- S-stop –pfffhahahahaha- t-this!" Joy managed to say while laughing. Luna only smirked evilly.

"Not until you guys make up? Nope~!" Luna replied, popping the letter 'p'.

"C-c'mon! Luna you –hahahahaha- c-can't-hahahaha- d-do t-this to your b-hahahahaha- bestf-friend!" Jack reasoned.

"Oh, but I already did."

And just liked that, she climbed down the tower, leaving them both barely breathing. But hey, at least they stopped laughing their butts off!

"I am _SO _going to kill her." Joy commented, standing up and brushing away the dirt from her jeans.

Jack chuckled.

"Still the same old Joy, eh?" He said, grinning.

Joy just rolled her eyes at him.

"Will always be." She replied, but before Jack could reply back Joy's orb glowed signaling a person wants to confess something.

"Hm, looks like two best friends needs help at confessing to each other huh?" Joy mumbled and she turned to Jack.

"Looks like it's work time, had a great time with the both of you so see ya!"

With that Joy flew away, and Jack flew down seeing the familiar color of hair.

"Why did you leave us there just like that?" Jack asked, annoyed at his best friend's antics.

She grinned up at him, her cat-like fangs showing.

"To give you two some quality time." She replied, truthfully.

At this Jack raised a brow.

"And why would you do that?"

"It's quite obvious, she likes you. _A LOT_. Even though she's denying the fact that she's in love with you."

"She... likes me...?" Jack blushed.

"Uh huh.. Geez. Boys are can be _so_ blind." Luna replied, whispering the last part to herself.

They then left Italy and went back to Bunny's Warren, tired of the day.

**:: Bunny's Warren::**

Bunny sighed as he finished painting his last egg for the say, when a wild Jack and a slightly- no. Actually _very _sleepy Luna appeared.

"Bunny, I think you could take it from here." Jack said, passing the sleepy Luna to Bunny's arms.

"Sure thing, Frostbite." He replied.

With that, Jack flew away to Moon-knows-where. Bunnymund carefully walked to Luna's bedroom. Since Luna came here so often, Bunny decided to build a little room for her. He was in front her bed when he tripped on an object. He made a sharp turn and now landed _under_ Luna.

"Buuunnyyy.." She mumbled in her sleep. Bunny froze, his cheeks turning red.

"You so flufffyyyy.." At this, she now cuddled him. Leaving him no escape.

In a matter of seconds, he fell asleep too, with a very cute and peaceful Luna in his arms.

**A/N: Whew! I hope you liked this extra-lenghty chaptuur :33 Sorry if the last part sucks. I kind of had no idea what to do.. Takumisa777 helped me since I have a bad case of writer's block x-x *Sigh* I'm just really tired right now.. It's 3:45 PM and guess what? I STILL HAVEN'T SLEPT. I'm such a bad girl, aren't I? ;) Anyways.. Here, HAVE SOME CHOCOLATES! Oh yeah... I have a fwend named-**

**Skittles: HAAAIIII~!**

**Luna: I'm in mid-sentence! Yeesh..**

**Skittles: I hope you guyz like MissPrincess Luna's story as much as I do! :DD**

**Nica: *buts in* Heeeeyyyyy deeeerrrr... C:**

**Luna: WHAT THE HEY?! WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?! :C**

**Nica: From my mom, duh.**

**Luna: *Rolls eyes* No chocolate for you. _**

**Nica: Awww! WHY?! *pouts***

**Luna: * smirks* Cuz derp. C:**

**Skittles: What about me? **

**Luna: Here ya go~! (^w^)**


	5. Speechless

**A/N: Hiya, chocolatiers! (I shall call you that now.) I had this terrible tugging feeling that I have to update.. So here I am! Writing this... Sublime chapter in 6:30 AM. No surprise there. *sheepish grin* ALSO: Did anyone of you guess who the guest character is? Well, she's making another appearance here! :PP c:**

**~Spirit of laughter~**

Luna groaned as she woke up. She felt strong furry arms around her, making her feel protected and comfy. Cracking one eye open, she saw that she was in her bedroom in Bunny's Warren. Looking at the arms owner, her cheeks flushed red. Bunnymund looked so cute and peaceful while sleeping.

"_Oh gosh. I sound like a stalker." _She thought to herself, shrugging.

With her little movement, Bunny's arms tightened around her waist. She blushed even redder (if that was even possible) as both of her eyes widened. She turned herself around, now facing Bunnymund.

"Bunny." She poked him.

"Buuuunnnnyyy." No answer.

"Bunny!"

"Mhhmm... 5 more minuteshh.."

"_Oh, come on." _Luna sarcastically thought, rolling her eyes.

She prodded him a little harder on the stomach.

"C'mon.. 5 more mi-"

"BUNNYMUND!" She exclaimed, eyebrows furrowed. Slightly annoyed that he wouldn't let go of her.

Bunny slowly opened his eyes, then widening as realization hit him.

_He was cuddling Luna._

He jumped backwards, causing him to fall off the bed, which caused him to reach out to hold onto something. And that something... Was Luna's shirt.

She squeaked slightly as they landed with a soft _thud_ on the floor, eyes closed. Apparently, she landed on _top_ of Bunny. She opened them to see his magnificent emerald orbs staring at her neon blue ones. She wanted to push herself away but something was holding her back: his eyes.

They just stared at each other for what seemed like forever, lost in each other's eyes. But not until they heard a noise outside. The door bursted open.

"Hey Luna, I-" Jack stopped and stared wide-eyed at the scenery before him.

_His best friend was on top of his fellow guardian._

"I-It's not w-what you think!" Luna exclaimed, cheeks turning a very dark red while she stood up.

Bunny gave an awkward cough as he sat on the bed, flattening his ears on his head.

"Uhhmm.. I-I just.. Oh geez." Jack stuttered, face-palming, hiding his reddening face.

"... You should've knocked first.." Luna gave a sheepish grin.

"Hey Jack, what's taking you so-"

Luna's eyes lit up.

"Joy!" She exclaimed, tackling her in a hug.

"Whoa! Miss me already, eh?" Joy chuckled.

"Well.. Not technically.." Luna answered.

Joy smiled but raised a brow when she saw Bunnymund sitting on the side of the bed, looking at Luna. He saw Joy's face then looked away. There was a slight color of pink on his cheeks- wait. Was _E. Aster Bunnymund __**blushing**_? She asked herself. She giggled and shook her head.

"Alright. Wha' are you both doin' 'ere?" Bunny asked.

"Oh, yeah.. Uhmm... North's calling us. He said Pitch might've visited the Pole."

"Hold on..." Bunny said.

"_Might have?_" Luna continued, raising an eye brow.

"Don't blame me." Jack answered, leaning on his staff.

"Well then, come on! Let's hurry." Joy interrupted.

"No time to waste." Bunny tapped his paw on the ground, creating a huge hole.

"See ya there!" Joy called as she flew off with Jack.

Luna immediately transformed into a cheetah and jumped inside, not bothering to wait for Bunny, knowing that he would catch up.

**::North's Workshop::**

"North! What is it? Pitch again?" Tooth asked worriedly. Sandy nodding in agreement.

"I think so. There is nightmare sand in my vorkshop!" He replied.

"North! We're here!" Jack called out, helping Joy get in the window.

"Wha' happened, mate?" Bunny asked, jumping out of his hole after Luna, who stayed in her cheetah form.

"I saw nightmare sand in workshop!" North exclaimed, throwing his hands up.

"Well then, come on! Let's see it!" Joy said impatiently, Luna growled.

The seven then immediately went to the workshop room, where there were yetis sweeping the floor-covered nightmare sand, careful not to touch it.

"Oh geez." Luna said, forming back into human form. She crouched and looked at the sand carefully.

"How did this happen? Is anyone hurt? Did you see Pitch? How di- mmphh mmfffphhh?"

"_Tooth, calm down. One question at a time._" Sandy spelled with his dream sand. Once Tooth nodded, he let go of her mouth.

"I don't know. I just came here then –BOOM. Big mess." North gestured around the room. "Some yetis and elves got hit by sand. They are in medical room now. Sandy, if you please? Go and help them. I need to explain things, da?" Sandy nodded, already knew what to do and flew off to the infirmary.

Tooth opened her mouth to say something but North cut her off.

"No. I did not see Pitch." He said in his low Russian accent. Tooth blinked and nodded, face turning serious.

"So.. Anyone have any ideas on how this happened? Any... theories?" Joy asked, flying near the control panel and leaned on the wall with her elbow. Raising a brow, she looked at everyone.

"Well.. I don' see any-"

"Whoa!" Joy's arm slipped and hit the light switch, turning the whole workshop dark. Eventually, when her elbow slipped, she was caught off guard. She fell and hit the ground, covering herself with nightmare sand and began to whimper in fright as her nightmare begun.

"Joy!" Jack flew to her

But with everyone distracted, no one noticed that Pitch Black snaked a hand on Luna's waist and covered her mouth in the shadows. Her eyes went wide. She kicked her legs frantically and tried to make him let go, but he wouldn't budge.

Well, Luna learnt something now: _Don't _lean on the wall when it's dark.

Luna then felt a tugging sensation, which meant they were shadow-travelling. After a few seconds she felt herself being pushed from a wall. Pitch let go of her then proceeded to walk to his throne and sat down.

"Ugh. What the _hell_ Pitch?!" Luna glared at him, turning herself into a lioness.

He sighed.

"What? You'll just answer me with a sigh? _What the bloody hell do you want with me?" _She gritted her teeth.

Pitch answered with a mumble.

"Answer me properly or I'll rip your flippin' _head _off and tear your body into peices!" Luna roared.

"Whoa! Okay! Okay!" Pitch raised his hands in a woah-we-got-a-badass-over-here way.

"I got bored!" He whined.

"You got _bored_?"

"I-"

"Listen, Pitch." She spat.

"NEVER underestimate me. I may be the Spirit of Laughter, but I tend to be very _**violent **_if you piss me off." Luna paced back and forth in front of his throne trying to gain her patience back, which was not working.

Pitch watched the lioness pace, amused of her attitude. He was speechless. He never knew the spirit was that fierce.

"I swear. I would just rip that blithering head of yours right now." He heard her mumble.


	6. Baking

**A/N: Heeeyyy chocolatiers c: I have nothing to say right now. So here, have sum chocolate! X3**

**::North's Workshop::**

**oO After Luna got kidnapped Oo**

"Joy!" Jack's eyes widened as he flew carefully to her.

"Oh dear. We need to get her to the infirmary!" Tooth said.

Bunny watched his friends helping Joy. They have to be careful now. Pitch may be weak, but he could be anywhere. They better make sure they were insight of each other. Bunny's thought was racing when it came to him: It was quiet. A bit _too _quiet. Well, besides Tooth frantically fluttering her wings while escorting Jack to the infirmary. There should be a certain _someone _enlightening the mood. Bunny's eyes widened.

"Luna?" He looked around in the darkness.

"Luna! Where are you?!" No answer.

"Guys! Where's Luna?"

"I do not know." North replied, heading for the switch.

At this, Bunny's heart was now racing.

"She's missing. Luna's missing." Bunnymund mumbled loud enough for North to hear.

"What?!" North said, turning on the lights.

Sandy flew in after helping the yetis, elves and Joy; he saw a panicked Bunny looking around and he raised a brow and he signed.

"Luna disappeared!" Bunny said, panicking.

Sandy then perked up and signed more asking of how it happened.

"Sandy, wha' eva your signin', I don't know how she disappeared!"

"Who disappeared?" Joy asked, leaning her head on Jack's shoulder and Jack was holding her by the waist to support her.

"Luna!"

"WHAT?!" Joy screamed, jumping out of Jack's grasp and everyone flinched by Joy's 'Demon Aura' that was seeping out.

**::Pitch's lair::**

Luna was sitting on the globe Pitch had near his throne still in her lioness form, her eyes throwing sharp daggers at him. Pitch gazed at her tail, which was swishing back and forth, trying to avoid her eyes. It was scary actually.

Luna sighed and climbed down the globe, turning into human form. She walked in front of the poker-faced Pitch and raised her hand.

The snapping of Luna's fingers rang throughout the Boogeyman's lair.

Suddenly, Pitch began to snicker. "Wha-what is this? Wh-why am I laughing?"

"You said you we're bored."

Pitch's snicker turned into a full laugh. "This is so… joyous! I haven't felt happiness like this since the Dark a-a-ages!" He clutched his stomach and bent over.

"Given to you by yours truly." Luna smirked and bowed.

"S-stop this shit! I believe I-I had enough!" Pitch exclaimed, now literally rolling on the floor, laughing.

Luna stood up straight, crossed her arms and raised a brow.

"P-PLEASE?!"

"Only if you promise to let me go!"

"Yes! Yes!"

Another snapping could be heard and Pitch's laugh ceased.

"Thank you." He said, gasping for air.

"No, thank _you._" Luna smiled sweetly.

"I am quite thankful to have held onto some happiness for a bit. You must see me again. The joy you bring is wonderous!" His voice was raspy. He obviously haven't laughed for a _really _long time, if he even did at all.

Luna bit her lower lip, unsure if it was okay to take his offer.

"_Please?_" Pitch said, giving her the puppy dog eyes.

She was shocked. Pitch, doing the _puppy dog _face?! She couldn't handle it. So..

"Oh, alright. I do have some killer jokes that you'd like." She smirked. "Now. To repay me, please do send me back to the workshop. _I NEED MY COOKIES!_" She pouted.

Pitch nodded, walking and gesturing her to a shady wall. Luna followed and closed her eyes, feeling the tugging in her stomach again.

**::North's Workshop::**

The workshop was silent except for Tooth's wings fluttering frantically as she paced. The tension was in the air. They have searched the whole place but Luna wasn't anywhere. Every second, North, Jack and Bunny were getting really nervous and scared. Joy's 'Demon Aura' was getting stronger by the minute. All of a sudden, they heard a really familiar voice.

"Ouch! Careful will ya?!" They turned to a darkened wall and saw Luna on her butt and a vanishing Pitch Black.

"Luna! Oh thank goodness you're alright. " Tooth zoomed to her. "What happened? Did Pitch do anything to you?"

"I'm fine Tooth. Honest." Luna giggled.

Joy's 'Demon Aura' immediately disappeared as she heard Luna's voice.

"Luna! Do you know why Pitch kidnapped you?!" Joy asked, holding Luna's face and repeatedly turned it side to side checking for any wounds.

"Hey, calm down, you might break my neck!" Luna replied, pushing Joy back.

"Sorry... But c'mon. Answer my damn question!"

"Okay, okay. Pitch didn't do anything to me. He only did that cause he was 'bored'."

Everyone either raised a brow or looked confused.

"Why would he be bored? He's the Nightmare king..." Joy asked,

"How would I know?"

Joy sighed and put her left hand on her hip, tilting her head on the side.

"What did you do to him?"

"Oh, you know, the usual."

"The Knife?"

"Wha-? Why would I use the knife? What are you talking about?"

Joy looked at Luna with an 'Are-you-kidding-me' face before she sighed again.

"Knife, you know when you get mad or something?"

"Oh." Luna face-palmed. "I made him laugh his butt off." Luna smirked in triumph.

"Well... _I'm_ bored." Jack said, bluntly.

"Deal with it." And just like that, Luna strode off. Leaving a pouting Jack.

"Sassy sheila." Bunny chuckled. "Made Pitch laugh when 'e was bored but not Frostbite!"

"Well. At least we know she's safe and unharmed now, da?" North stated.

"C'mon. Let's get some cookies." Bunny said, following Luna in the kitchen.

"Sorry guys. I have to go. Duty calls!" Tooth said goodbye to them and left with Sandy.

Joy, Jack and North all went in the kitchen to get cookies, only to be greeted with a baking Luna.

They all froze as they looked at Bunnymund who was covered with flour.

Luna suddenly looked up and saw them looking at Bunny.

"At least he isn't covered in water too." Luna said. Jack cracked up.

"What happened?" Joy asked, looking at the floor covered in flour.

"It... kindda.. Erm.. Exploded..." Bunny explained.

"It just basically dropped and showered on him." Luna continued mixing whatever mixture it was.

"So. What are ye makin'?" Joy walked closer to Luna, getting a better look on the ingredients.

**A/N: AAANNNDDDD a cliffy! :DD SO SOOO SORRY THAT WAS SHORT! Dx But I'm really tired right now. I need mah sleep too ya know? Right. Special thanks to: SickHappiness and Takumisa777! If you actually read this AN PLEASE suggest any dessert that Luna might be making. You get extra chololates! :D Speaking of which, here you go guys! *gives you chocolate***


	7. TROUBLE!

**A/N: Hiya, my chocolatiers! SO SO SORRY for the late update! Before anything, here, CHOCOLATE~! :DD Om noms. :33 Mmkay, now that's settled, all I need you to do is listen to: "Young Volcanoes" and by Fall out Boy. It's a great song and it'll appear here! Also: Another guest character, Karen. From the Guardian of Looovveee~! xD C:  
****Karen's background****:  
Age: 518 yrs. Old  
height: 5"3  
Hair: waist length, raven black  
Eyes: night blue with a twinge of electric yellow  
Occupation: Sorcerer  
**_Italics-_ Lyrics

**Chapter 6**

"So." Jack followed Joy's steps as she watched Luna mix stuff in a huge bowl. "What are you making?"

"Oh, you'll find out." Luna smiled. Jack pouted.

"Awwh! I wanna knooowww!" He whined. Joy rolled her eyes.

Luna giggled. "You'll have to be patient then."

Joy smirked as Jack sat cross legged in the air. "Fine." He said with a cute, grumpy face.

"All I need is music." Luna looked expectantly at Joy, using her puppy dog eyes **(Oh, the irony :PP xD)**. Joy sighed, pulling out her MP3 and started playing a song in full volume, plugging in her mini speakers. Luna smiled, this song was her absolute _favorite._ While she started telling others what they could help her with, she also started nodding her head, hips swaying with the beat. Whilst moving around, she sang along, her soft, gentle voice filling the air:

"_When Rome's in ruins,  
We are the lions  
Free of the coliseums_

_In poison places,  
We are anti-venom,  
We're the beginning of the end._

Tonight, the foxes hunt the hounds  
It's all over now before it has begun  
We've already won

We are wild. We are like young volcanoes  
We are wild, Americana, Exotica  
Do you wanna feel a little beautiful, baby  
Yeah~!"

At this, the others started dancing around with Luna too. She was twirling around, guiding her friends in their assigned tasks.

"_C'mon, make it easy  
Say I never mattered  
Runnin' up the flag pole_

We will teach you  
How to make boys next door  
Out of assholes"

Joy giggled simultaneously with the singer.

_"Tonight, the foxes hunt the hounds,  
It's all over now, before it has begun  
We've already won_

We are wild, we are like young volcanoes  
We are wild, Americana, Exotica  
Do you wanna feel a little beautiful, baby  
Yeah~!

We are wild, we are like young volcanoes  
We are wild, Americana, Exotica  
Do you wanna feel a little beautiful, baby  
Yeah~!

Luna landed on her butt, feeling dizzy from all her swirling and twirling around. Chuckling, Bunny helped her up. Unfortunately, he was covered in another layer of flour and now looked like a really huge snowbunny. Joy tried hard not to chuckle. But before Luna could notice her flour covered back, the oven dinged.

"Yay! It's baked!" Luna ran excitedly to get a pair of oven mittens as Joy turned the oven off.

"Wow, that was fast! So do I get to know what it is now?" Asked Jack in anticipation, looking over Joy's shoulder.

"I guess." Replied Joy, waving her hand in front of her face to get rid of the smoke escaping the oven.

Luna took out the cake, its aroma spreading through the kitchen. Bunny took the icing from the counter as North reached for the spreading knife, which they both gave to Luna.

**::: 8 minutes later :::**

"Huzzah! The Oreo cake has been decorated!" Luna grinned triumphly, her tail swishing in delight.

Jack and North stared at it with their mouths open, saliva crawling out.

"Oi! Close your mouths! I don't want your drool spilling on it!" Luna growled. Joy and Bunny chuckled.

They both shook their heads and closed their mouths, embarrassed.

Joy chuckled. "C'mon. Let's head to the dining room." She carried the cake carefully as her friends followed her.

"Tooth! You're back!" Luna excitedly ran to hug her.

"Uhuh! Got my job done in a jiffy! Thanks to my small fairies." Tooth smiled.

"Oh, c'mon guys. The cake won't waaiiiitt~!" Joy said, placing the cake on the table.

"OOOHHHHH. CAAAKKEEE." Tooth squealed. Even though she's the tooth fairy, her job won't stop her from eating cake.

As they ate, they savored the sweet flavor of oreo chunks. Luna was glad they loved it. It was actually her first cake after all. Though she made sure there was a bit left. She wanted Pitch to taste it..

**-Mean while-**

Pitch was wondering around hopelessly, looking for some poor soul to scare. He shadow-traveled to MiM knows how many houses, only being able to frighten very few. Pitch needed to scare. He felt himself growing weaker with every house he popped into.

Pitch sighed and tried once again, letting his shadows take him anywhere now. For once, hoping that they would take him somewhere where he could scare. And he ended up in . . . Well, he did scare but not in the way he wanted.

A scream was let out of a young woman's mouth and Pitch stumbled back in surprise.

"I-uh . . . " He stuttered as he hid his face, already had enough of what he saw of a part of the young woman's body.

"OH MY GOSH. WHAT THE FUCK?! HOW THE- PITCH! " Karen shrieked, accidentally casting a permanent-ish spell on the Boogieman. Pitch –tried- to immediately stand up, but slipped on his butt from the bathroom's slippery floor, the spell fully hitting him on the head, knocking him out.

"WHUTTHFUCKWHUTTHFUCKWHUTTHFUCKWHUTTHFUCKWHUTTHFUC K- WHAT. THE. FUCK?!" Karen freaked out, desperately reaching for her towel. Dashing outside, she immediately summoned Joy. Which is basically her pulling an emergency voodoo doll and throwing it on the ground. Bad idea.

"KAREN!" Joy screamed, icing flying everywhere, escaping her mouth. "I. AM. EATING."

"BU-BUT.. PITCH. BATH. NAKED. ME. RSDFGHUKGCVKJSGDOJLVBSRU." Karen shook Joy by the shoulders.

"WHAT?" She said as they both dashed to the bathroom.

**::Meanwhile::**

"Welp. So much for making her taste the cake." Jack huffed.

_Silence. _

". . . WHERE THE HELL IS SHE?!" He screamed.

***SMACK***

"OW! LUNA? What was that for?!"

"For over-reacting much," She answered casually.

Jack looked at her with a poker-face, which also says; _You've got to be kidding me, _while rubbing the side of his head.

"I think, I know where she is," Luna said, crossing her arms and put her weigh on her left leg. Bunny found this cute. He blushed. Did he just thought about that? He shook his head, pushing away his thoughts.

Tooth looked at Bunny and smirked. She saw the blush. She flew to him and nudged his arm.

"Wha'?" He raised a brow.

"Someone has a crush~!" Tooth sung from the corner of her mouth.

Bunnymund huffed and rolled his eyes.

"I think it's time to visit an old friend." Luna continued, smirking. "C'mon, let get a portal globe."

**::At Karen's house::**

***CRASH* **

"OW! OI, GET OFF ME!"

"Sorry! Chill, Luna! Not my fault!" Jack said while helping Luna up. The other quite had a bump too. Karen's place was always a mess, so they had to be careful not to spill anything.

"Joy?" Luna called.

"They must be upstairs.." Tooth chirped.

"C'mon."

As they went up, they heard muffled voices coming from Karen's bathroom.

"So.. He just... 'Popped' in"

"Yeah. And I m-might've hit him with a.. spell..."

"Spell?! What type or kind or whatever spell did you hit him with?"

"Wha' ever it is, it doesn' look good." A strong Aussie accent said, startling the two ladies.

***SMACK***

"E. ASTER BUNNYMUND. DO YOU EVEN BOTHER TO KNOCK?! I HAVE HALF THE MIND TO JINX YOU RIGHT NOW." Karen screamed, clutching her towel closer to her body as he rubbed his reddening arm.

"Gah! Sorry! Geez, we were just curious. We were eatin' cake when Joy suddenly got replaced by a _voodoo_ doll.." Bunny raised his arms in defense.

Karen huffed as the others examined Pitch's unconscious body and decided to dress up first before anything else.

**[:::]**

"Why don't we just.. I dunno.. Leave him in his lair? Call his nightmares or sumthin?" Jack suggested.

"Why would we? This is _Pitch Black_ for Pete's sake!" Tooth said.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe the guy that almost KILLED you?!"

"Guys, c'mon. He looks harmless. He barely has enough power to make two more nightmares. Luna countered.

"Besides, He brought me back after kidnapping me, right?" She smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah, wha' ever horrible thing you did to 'im made 'im bring you back." Bunny mumbled.

"OI. I heard that!" Luna pouted as Joy snickered.

"So.. What do ve do know?" North asked in his strong Russian accent.

"Let's just follow Jack's plan, I mean, Pitch is unconscious, right? Let's just leave him there." Karen said, now in her witch-sorcery dress of whatever.

"Welp. We got dragged into this. Why not give it a try?" Luna said, smirking. The others looked at her and decided to agree, tired from all the events that recently happened.

**[:::]**

"Ahh. That'll do." Joy said while grinning in triumph.

The others nodded. "I think we had some effort." Jack chuckled as they got out of the dark place.

So they just left Pitch lying ... On the cold hard ground.

**LADY LUNA'S LITTLE NOT THINGY TO THE READERS:**

**OOHHHHHH! OOHHH! TROUBLE TROUBLE TROUBLLEE~! xD **

**Sorry it took so LOOOONNNNGG x-x School was being a bitch. And I'm also dissapointed cause SOMEONE *cough*Takumisa777*cough* decided to DELETE their story when I could've helped. *Sigh***

**Oh welp. Guess ye have to wait again. I HOPE YE FREAGGIN LOVE THIS CHAPPIE AS MUCH AS I DO. I EVEN RISKED MY LAPTOP AT SCHOOL TO WRITE THIS THING xD**

**Review plez? *pout* **


	8. A Pervert and some VERY fluffy moments

**Hey der everybody! Me back! Well, whether you like it or not, whether you mean or care, I AM NONE OTHER TAKUMISA777! :D I JUST STOLE LADY LUNA'S LAPTOP! How cool is that? Ah, yes, before you start this chapter, there would be a JackxJoy moments and BUNNYxLUNA FLUFFY MOMENT! Ok, whatever. Just enjoy this chapter I just made! :)  
P.S. This was plotted by both me and Lady Luna :3**

**Chapter 7**

The Guardians jumped out of the portal as Joy stretched her numb muscles.

"Ah, so much for tasting the cake," Joy whined, completely annoyed of not being able to finish her slice.

"Well, not my fault. The last piece is for Pitch..." Luna mumbled the last part.

"Blame Karen," Jack said.

". . . Or Pitch," Bunny suggested.

Joy shrugged, sitting at the couch completely exhausted.

"You think Pitch is going to be alright?" Luna asked, sitting beside Joy.

"Yeah, he will." Joy answered.

"But, just leaving him on the hard, cold floor?"

"Come on Luna, cheer up! Pitch is going to be fine. . ." Joy assured her,

"But-"

"No buts! Since when did the Spirit of Laughter tend to be depressed?" Joy joked, Luna only smiled.

"Joy! Think fast!" Jack said, throwing a pillow at her. Joy looked at him before she got hit. Grabbed the pillow, she glared at Jack before throwing the pillow at him.

"Missed me!" He said as Joy stood up and grabbed four pillows before flying after Jack and trying to hit him with a pillow.

The Guardians laughed at their childishness, before Luna got hit by a pillow and she glared at the both of them. Jack stabbed a thumb at Joy.

"Oh, you're on!" Luna said, grabbing a pillow and standing up at her place before throwing a pillow at them.

Jack and Joy successfully dodged the pillow before Jack yelled;

"PILLOW FIGHT!"

The Guardians grabbed some pillows and started to throw it at each other, sometimes, they just suddenly, out of sheer fun, grabbed elves.

**oO Meanwhile Oo**

Pitch woke up with a groan. He sat up, looking around. He sighed. He stood up and looked down to dust his robe but stopped abruptly, his eyes were wide as saucers.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" He screeched, running to his nearest bathroom.

"OH. MY- WHAT. WHAT. _**WHAT**_." He stared at the mirror, gaping at the two huge lumps on his chest.

Just then, his hair started growing. Turning wavy and reaching past shoulder-length. His eyelashes grew longer. He shrieked. . . . And shrieked again. His voice was now feminine. But not only that. His waist became smaller and actually grew curves. His neck became slim. His broad shoulders got thinner and smaller, much like of a young lady. And for his other surprise, a thin pair of eyebrows appeared out of no where.

_Crap. It must be Karen's spell. _Pitch thought, pacing inside his bathroom. Still unable to believe the fact that he had grown boobs.

**::North's Workshop:::**

The Guardians were now all sitting in their favorite places on North's HUGE couch, enjoying the warmth given by the fire place and their huge mug of hot chocolate. Well, except for Jack, who was sitting by the window sill trying to get away from the heat.

"That was really fun. . ." Tooth said, sipping her mug of hot chocolate.

"Yeah, I think we should do that more often," Joy suggested, setting down her mug at the table in front of the couch.

Jack chuckled with North.

"Yeah, we should." He agreed.

Luna yawned, completely tired from the day's events.

"Ya tired?" Bunny asked, looking at her.

"Yeah, a little bit. . . " She replied, her eyes half closed.

Bunny chuckled, placing her head on his shoulder. Luna sighed contently, snuggling closer to him, not feeling her blush creep up on her face.

Sandy smirked, nudging Bunny.

"What?" Bunny asked suspiciously. Sandy wiggled his eyebrows.

Bunny glared at him, his face slightly reddening. Sandy chuckled silently.

"Don't ya have any dreams to spread?" Bunny asked, trying to change the subject.

Sandy's eyes widened before nodding and stood up from his position, placing his empty mug on the coffee table.

"How about ya Tooth?"

"My fairies can handle without me for one night," She grinned before chugging down another large gulp.

North stood up, stretching his stiff limbs.

"Vell, let's call it a day, shall ve? I'm going to bed now. Good night!" North said in a hush whisper, trying not to wake Luna up and he walked away towards his room. Tooth followed shortly after finishing her mug of hot chocolate.

"Where are you going to put Luna?" Joy asked Bunny.

"Well, how about in ma warren?" He suggested.

Joy nodded, picking up the mug of empty hot chocolate on the table.

Jack stood up from the window sill, walking towards Joy to help her carry the empty mug to the kitchen.

"So, are you going to sleep now?" Jack asked, looking at Joy who set the empty mugs at the sink.

Joy shrugged,

"Maybe,"

Jack hummed, setting the empty mugs at the sink as he helped Joy clean it.

"Joy?"

"Yeah?"

Jack smirked, a mischievous glint appeared at his eyes.

"I won't let you sleep a wink tonight,"

"Wha-?" Joy was cut off as Jack splashed water at her face.

"Jack!" She hissed,

He smirked, splashing more water at her.

"Stop it!" She giggled.

"Eh? But I don't wanna!" He grinned.

Joy then took the advantage when Jack was speaking as she splashed some water at him.

Jack's grin widened as he dipped his finger at the soapy water and put it at Joy's nose.

"Hey!"

"What?" He laughed,

Joy splashed water at him with full force that his jacket got drenched.

"Oh, you just didn't," Jack said, splashing some more water at her.

Jack and Joy laughed, splashing each other.

After a minute, they finally stopped, panting hard from all the laughing session.

Joy's t-shirt was drenched as well as her jean jacket, and it was almost see-through! Good thing she wears an undershirt.

Jack chuckled, removing his hoodie because of the water to reveal a white t-shirt underneath.

"Well, that. . . That was fun," He said.

"Yeah, but we gotta clean this mess. . ." Joy said, picking up a rug and started cleaning the sink.

"Aren't you going to remove your t-shirt?"

"You pervert! I'll just change later!" She hissed.

"Yes, yes." He chuckled, helping her clean the sink and putting the mugs on proper shelves.

Joy snorted, before walking away.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm gunna take a warm bath."

"Do you want some help?" He suggested seductively,

Joy blushed, punching him by the shoulder which earned her a yelp of pain.

"YOU PERVERT! NO. I DO NOT NEED HELP!" She screeched.

Joy ran to her room, slamming the door shut. She leaned on the door, looked up and sighed. She blushed furiously.

"That little shit." She cussed.

Removed her clothes and tied her blonde hair in a messy bun, she dipped in the bathtub and let herself relax. She sighed contently. After a few moments, she stood up and wrapped herself in a towel and changed into a pair of shorts and a white button up long-sleeved blouse.

When she exited the bathroom she yelped as she saw Jack sitting at her bed.

"WHAT THE-"

"Now, now Joy, you don't want anyone to wake up by your screams now, do you?" He smirked like a perverted bitch.

"What are you doing inside my room?!"

"Nothing, just can't sleep. . . Oh, and you really have beautiful thighs." He smirked.

"ARGH! SHUT UP, YOU FUCKING PERVERT." Joy half screamed, half whispered.

Jack held up hid arms. "Whoa. No need to cuss woman." He grinned innocently.

Joy glared at him, raising her staff to his nose.

"Get. OUT!"

"I'M GOING." Jack screeched as he went for the door, not wanting to get attacked.

**::Bunny's Warren::**

Luna purred as Bunny placed her on her bed. He chuckled. She often had dreams from Sandy. Most of them were probably Jack playing with her ear. That always makes her purr. Bunny smiled again as he went to his own room to sleep.

**::The Next Day::**

Joy stirred on her bed, wrapping the comforter closer to herself. Somehow, the room had gotten colder when it was already past 1: 00, she turned around and wrapped her arms around her pillow.

_'What the? Why is my pillow really cold?' _She thought, hugging her pillow closer to her self and it earned her a whimper. She squeezed her eyes tight and fluttered them open; her eyes were met by a grinning face and the most beautiful icy blue eyes, her eyes widened in shock and she shrieked. Letting herself and Jack fall from the bed.

"Ow... THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" She shrieked at his face. Please take note that Joy is on top of him.

"Like I said last night, I can't sleep," He whined, pulling her closer to himself.

"WHAT THE- LET ME GO!" She said, struggling from his grasp.

"Dun wanna," He replied, his grin widened.

"But, h-how did you get in here? I locked the-"

"By the window,"

Joy looked at him, her mouth hung open.

"You really are an alien,"

"Why thank-"

Jack was cut off when the door burst open, revealing...

.

.

.

.

North and Tooth.

The older Guardians gasped at the scene in front of them, their eyes wide and mouth hung open.

"Uhh..." Joy removed Jack's arms at her waist, standing up, her head hung low.

"I-I'm just going to uhm, change..." She said, walking inside her bathroom before locking the door.

The two Guardians looked at Jack who just shrugged and walked over the broken door.

"Might want to fix that,"

**::Bunny's Warren::**

Luna woke up with a yawn, covering her eyes from the sunlight's rays. She sat up, looking around, taking in the scene in front of her. She stretched and yawned once again, she smiled, last night was the most fun night she had ever had.

Bunny knocked on her door, he walked in with a tray of tuna sandwich and a tall glass of apple juice.

"Tuna~!" Luna sang, walking over the wooden table where Bunny set down the food.

Bunny chuckled.

"Eat up sheila,"

Luna looked up at him and raised a brow. "Did you made these?"

"Yeah,"

Luna smiled, her cat like-fangs showing, "Thanks!"

She then rubbed her hands together before taking the Tuna bread and taking a huge bite from it. She moaned at the taste.

"Dewescious~!" Luna said, her mouth full.

After a minute, she finally finished her food and she drank her apple juice.

"That was really good," She complimented, looking at Bunny. Bunny stared back.

Bunny pushed her hair back, Luna blushed at his gesture.

"You're so beautiful..." Bunny murmured so low that I know she could barely hear it. His hands curled on her arms & her heart thumped unevenly when she realized Bunny was pulling her closer to him. Bunny felt the warmth coming off from her body. Bunny bent down until their noses were almost touching, his eyes were melting jewels & never left hers, like he was silently asking, "Is it okay? Push me if you don't want to."

She wanted to push him & act like it had never happened, but she was so rooted she couldn't move a muscle. Oh gods, _I **am** going to die right on the spot!_ Luna thought.

Luna refused to acknowledge what he was about to do because she was so afraid that she won't object & that she would want more.

Shit.

Her eyes fluttered unconsciously as Bunny inched closer to her lips...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hey Luna, Guardian Meet- Whoa!" Joy said, her eyes wide at the both of them.

They both jumped out of their skins when Joy suddenly barged inside. They were almost a centimeter apart but now Luna found herself a good 5 meters away from Bunny. Her face was like a burning hell.

"J-Joy?"

Shoot!

"A-am I, somehow, interrupting something?" Joy asked, her face tinted with a slight pink.

"No!" They both said in unison.

"Okay... Anyways, Guardian Meeting! Later!" With that, Joy flew away.

Silence engulfed them once Joy was out of sight.

Luna watched Bunny awkwardly as he put a hand on his neck, muttering something that she couldn't understand. He sighed and Luna jolted as Bunny turned to look at her.

"Uh, sorry Luna..." He grimaced like the words were choking him.

_'Was he saying sorry because we were interrupted? Or was he sorry because he didn't really meant_ _**that **at all?' _She silently thought to herself.**  
**

Bunny shook his head, "l-let's just go to the meeting and get over with this." Luna walked past Bunny to the door. A bit of disappointment lingered at the duo's stomach.

_LADY LUNA'S RAMBLING CORNER OR MORE LIKE TAKUMISA777'S RAMBLING CORNER_

**So guys, how did it go? Before you review something like, "DAMN JOY! IT WAS ALREADY SO CLOSE!" remember that I am still Takumisa777 so I basically control the story or... Wait a minute, WHAT THE HECK AM I SAYING?! Anyways, Lady Luna's in a corner FANGIRLING SO HARD AFTER READING THIS YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW. LITERALLY SCREAMING. So I had to RUNRUNRUNRUNRUNLIKEABAWSRUNLIKEABAWS xD o-o**


	9. Talk about Love

**Chapter 8**

**::After the guardian meeting::**

Luna jumped roof to roof spreading her laughter here and there as Joy accompanied her. They talked as they went on, traveling the cities of different countries. As they reached a park, they dared each other to tell jokes.

"Okay, okay. How about this.. Why did the chicken cross the road?" Joy giggled as she twirled her staff around two lovers.

"Seriously? You go for that? LAAAMMMEE~!" Luna sang, sprinkling some laugh dust on the young male adult.

"Oh shut up. Just ask why."

"Tch. Fine. Why?" Luna rolled her eyes.

"To get to the gay chickens!" Joy said enthusiastically. Luna just stared at her and raised her brow.

"Ahaha! Okay. Knock knock." Joy continued.

"Who's there?" Luna replied boredly.

"The chicken!" They both bursted out laughing at Joy's corny joke. Feeling a bit tired, they sat on a bench near a lake in the park.

"Almost sunset." Luna smiled, glancing up to the pink sky. Luna loved to watch sunsets.

"Hey." Joy turned to Luna. "Don't get mad or anything but wha- LUNA!"

Luna screamed. She clutched her head in her hands, feeling a stabbing pain both in her head and in her chest. Her eyesight turned blood red for a second.

"Luna! Are you alright?" Joy asked as Luna breathed deeply.

She nodded. "Yeah.. I- I'm fine."

They both called it a day and headed to North's workshop.

**::Pitch's lair::**

"Yeah, but Onyx! What if the Guardians see me?!"

The nightmare horse neighed, as if saying "They won't"

Pitch groaned.

"Fine." S/he sighed, sinking into the shadows.

**::Joy's bedroom::**

"Soooo... What _was_ happening earlier? With.. You know... Bunny?" Joy asked, handling Luna's mug of hot chocolate as she bit a cookie.

Luna groaned. "But.. I really don't feel like-"

"_Please?_" Joy begged, using her powerful puppy dog eyes. Luna pouted.

"Bunny just made breakfast for me.. A-and,, I don't know! We just kindda leaned i-in..." Joy gave a smirk.

"What are you thinking?" Luna asked suspiciously.

"Noooottthhiinnggg~!" Joy sang.

"That doesn't sound like _nothing_ to me." She mumbled.

Luna was correct. It wasn't nothing. Joy, being the Guardian of Love, had sensed a spark between the two. She gave a light giggle as she kicked her staff under her bed, which Luna barely noticed.

The two sat near the fireplace, enjoying their hot chocolate (which Luna decided to put marshmallows in). They talked on and on, only pausing to take a big gulp of their drink. When they were on the subject of magic, like Harry Potter or some sort, they were startled by an alarmed, feminine voice.

"Luna!"

Their eyes widened as they saw who emerged out of the shadows.

"P-_Pitch?!_" Joy stared at her disbelievingly.

Pitch blushed. "Oi! It's rude to stare!" She answered in her British accent.

Luna examined her from head to toe as Joy bombarded Pitch with questions. ("What- but you have _boobs!") _

"It-... It must be Karen's spell." Luna said after a while when Joy stopped being suspicious.

"Exactly." Pitch replied.

"You know what I think? I think... It's time for a new name." Joy butted in, giving an evil smirk.

**::North's Workshop::**

"Hey Jack!" North called. "Bring me some cookies!"

"But _whhhyyyyyyyyyyyy_?!" Jack whined, hanging down from the ceiling.

"Because I cannot trust the elves anymore!" North boomed, glancing at the goofing elves who were somehow getting their tongue stuck on the windows.

"Ohh finnnneeeeeee."

Jack grumbled as he left, walking boredly at the hallway. Just then, he heard giggles inside Joy's room. Curious, he leaned his ear at the door.

"Hm, how about Darklier?"

"Nah. Too.. Overused..."

He raised his right eyebrow at Joy's muffled voice inside.

"Well how about.. Pitchy?" Luna bursted out laughing.

"Pitchy? As in.. Pitchy the Boogiewoman!" Joy snorted.

"WHAT?!" Came a british-accented voice.

'_What? Pitchy? Boogiewoman?!' _Jack thought.

"JACK! What is taking you so long?" A Russian accent boomed.

Completely alarmed, Jack ran to the kitchen, forgetting about Joy's conversation.

**-Back in Joy's room-**

The three of them perked up at the sound of North's voice,

"JACK! What is taking so long?"

Joy and Luna looked at each other, eyes widened with the same thought. _Oh no. _

Pitch's voice snapped them out of their trance.

"Well, how about.. Bellatrix Noir? It means 'female warrior' and 'black'." Luna suggested.

"_PERFECT!_" Both of them exclaimed, forgetting about Jack.

After a few more conversations, Pitch, or more like Bellatrix, left.

Joy stood up, cracking her knuckles.

"Uhh, Joy...?" Luna said, looking at her.

Joy looked at her, a grin at her face and a deadly glint were visible in her emerald eyes.

"I'm just going to beat someone's sorry ass.."

"Who's?"

"Oh you'll find out later.." She said sweetly as she patted Luna's head. Luna looked at her as she left.

Joy walked at the hallway, her Demon Aura seeping out everywhere, causing the elves to avoid doing _anything_ stupid.

Joy smirked as she saw her target. Walking towards him and she grabbed his right ear and pulled him to a dark corner.

**-1 minute later-**

"You promise me you won't eavesdrop anymore?" Joy asked Jack who was nursing his head.

"Yes, ma'am!" He replied, childishly. Joy glared at him before turning away.

Jack flew away, grinning mischievously. 

"_ACHOO!" _Joy sneezed as chill ran down her spine. She shrugged. Before going inside the kitchen, chopping apples into bunny apples. After that, she walked towards her room.

Joy stepped inside her room, seeing Luna staring into nothingness. Blushing by every second.

"Luna?" She called, inching closer to her.

Silence.

"Luna?"

...

"Luuuuuuunnnnnaaaaaaaa!"

...

"LUNA! I HAVE CHOCOLATE!"

Nothing.

Joy groaned before narrowing her eyes.

"HEY LUNA! BUNNY'S LOOKING FOR YOU."

Finally, she perked up. Blushing madly, looking around.

"Finally! Geez, what has gotten into you?" Joy said, sitting beside her, putting the bowl of bunny apples on her lap.

**Luna's POV**

"Nothing...Joy?"

"Yeah?"

I blushed, I couldn't believe I was going to ask her this.

"Uhm, h-h-how does it feel like to be i-in love?" I squeaked. Heat flooded my cheeks and I couldn't believe I just asked Joy that.

She laughed.

"Ooohhhhhh... Are you in loooovee?" She asked in the most annoying voice, her lips twitching upwards.

"I-it's not what I mean. I-I am just-" Ahh shit.

"Just _what_?" Joy asked, smirking evilly.

"Forget it. Forget I ever asked that stupid question," I grumbled, picking up the bowl full of innocent bunny apples.

"No! No, no. I'll stop now," She caught my wrist and pulled me down beside her.

I scowled.

"No, really. I won't tease you anymore," She smiled.

"Whatever," I huffed.

"So, what is this being in love?"

"I told you, just forget about it. It's nothing. It doesn't matter anyway."

"It's _not _nothing and yes it _does _matter," She insisted. She smiled gently while caressing my hair. I felt like a small child.

"You know, being in love is not a bad thing-"

"Joy, just go straight to the point," I sighed, rolling my eyes.

"Okay, what I mean is, don't hold yourself back. I know that _you _know how to fall in love and be _in _love, you're not that naive, Luna."

"And I know you are. With _him_."

I blushed furiously and pouted. Damnit. Can't I just take off my cheeks?!

"Him?"

"Bunny!" She said, smiling brightly.

"B-Bunny?"

"Yes!"

I blinked.

"Uhm... Are you sure?"

Joy exhaled and rolled her eyes.

"And here I just told you you're not naive,"

I laughed awkwardly, rubbing my neck with my hand.

But putting that aside, I knew she was going to say that. I know that deep inside me, something very horrible was stirring because of Bunny. I may look like it but I'm not dumb. I know the tickling sensation trying to invade me whenever Bunny is around. I know how my body reacts when he touches me. I know the way my heart pumps with extra force whenever he flashed his stupid, freaking adoring smile.

These feelings, as much as I hate to admit it, I know all of it. Because I am now perfectly aware that I am falling in love with him. Or maybe I was already in love with him for a long time?

"Don't hold yourself back, Luna," Joy repeated, giving me a pat at my back.

"Tell him how you feel with all the confidence you have. If you continue to deny it then one day, you'll be waking up with a sack of regret weighing you down. Love can turn your life either to extreme happiness or excruciating pain. The more you contain it, the more it hurts. But you have the power to manipulate the twist and turns of your life, don't let a small choice change everything."

I gulped.

"I...I'm scared."

"What's there to be scared of?"

"What if-what if he doesn't like me that way?"

"Oh, please!" I jumped slightly when Joy scoffed, as if I said something bad.

"Don't you see the way he stares at you like you're the only girl in his eyes? Luna, open your eyes; that Easter Kangaroo is in love with you, too."

I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Joy, you're seeing things."

"No, I'm not. Seriously, you two are always together yet you're blind to all his moves," She pouted.

"And I know what I'm saying. I'm the Guardian of _Love_, ya nincompoop... Also, stop denying it." Joy added.

It was my turn to pout.

"But _you're _the one who denies that you love Jack," I smirked.

"Wha-? You.. Hey! Th-that's not completely our topic!"

I ignored her, patting her head.

"'Tell him how you feel with all the confidence you have. If you continue to deny it then one day, you'll be waking up with a sack of regret weighing you down. Love can turn your life either to extreme happiness or excruciating pain. The more you contain it, the more it hurts. But you have the power to manipulate the twist and turns of your life, don't let a small choice change everything.'" I mimicked her.

She pouted, mumbling something.

"Pardon... what was that?"

"Nothing,"

"Eh? Come on! Tell me!"

"Nothing!"

"I don't take 'Nothing' as an excuse, Joy!"

"I said it was nothing!"

"Nothing you say?"

"Yes, nothing!"

"Eh? As far as I know you said, 'why do I always have to be readable as a book?'"

She blushed.

"So, is that what it was?"

She just nodded, furrowing her eyebrows together.

**::North's Office::**

**Third Person POV**

"Vhat do you mean... Pitchy?" North asked, tilting his head to a side.

"I dunno.. i heard Joy talking about 'changing your name'."

"Vait... Were you _eavesdropping_?" North raised a brow.

"I wa- Hey! N-No I wasn't!"

North narrowed his eyes at Jack. "Are you lying."

". . . Yes." Jack pouted.

Phil the Yeti suddenly barged in and grumbled something to North.

"You... Took the vaffle from the freezer... and... Ate it?"

Phil stared at North. He nodded and quickly ran away.

Jack raised a brow. "_What?"_

North shrugged and went back to work.

Jack exited and decided to visit Jamie when it was sunrise. It's been a while since he went there.

**...**

"JAACCKKKKKK~!"

"Hey there, little one! Aren't you quite early?" Jack chuckled.

Jamie giggled. "I've missed you _so_ much! What happened? I mean.. It's summer! You've got no duties, right?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah.. Sorry 'bout that. Remember Joy?" Jamie nodded. "She's staying with us for some time."

Jamie smiled. "Oh cool! Can she visit us too?" Jack chuckled.

"'Course!" Jack answered, ruffling Jamie's hair.

"C'mon! Let's get some cookies!"

Jamie tugged Jack sleeve, smelling a new batch of freshly baked cookies from the kitchen.

"Snowy!" Sophie screamed, giving Jack a killer hug on the knees.

"Snowy?" Jack chuckled amusedly. '_Huh. I'm always up for a new nickname'_ He thought.

Jack stayed there until 8: 30 in the evening after making sure that the kids had fallen asleep.

"Goodnight, snowflakes.." He whispered, before exiting the room and calling the wind to carry him back to the North Pole.

**Lady Luna's little note corner**  
**Yeeaaahhh.. Sorry I'm late.. Really got stuck in the last part. And Doctor Who has really been stealing my attention and I'm finally at series 7 x-x Oh gods, I miss Tennant. *sigh* Anyways, thanks to my co-author for helping me earlier.. I really tried my best to focus the other parts on the other Guardians and Pitch but my brain wouldn't work... **

**Please do leave a review! I love reviews! xD By the way... Here, chocolate! :D *hands you chocolate bar***


End file.
